Baggage
by EinsamerWolf328
Summary: Ruby is feeling depressed. Luckily, Blake is there for her.


**Baggage**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

Ruby entered her room and closed the door behind her, not even caring to turn on the light. If not for the moon shining in through the window, she wouldn't be able to see anything. To her right, there was a small desk with a window hanging over it. She walked over and leaned on the desk, panting heavily. After a few moments, she looked up at the mirror. Anyone else would've simply seen her reflection, but not her. She saw pure weakness. A pathetic little girl who relied on others to deal with her problems. A child who let the loss of her parents scar her so badly that she let nobody in too close. Even kept her sister and girlfriend at a certain distance out of fear of abandonment.

The sight disgusted her. She clenched her right hand into a fist and slammed it into the mirror at full force. The result was that now she was looking at multiple reflections of herself.

She groaned before pulling her hand back and slamming it on the desk while looking down. She then heard the sound of glass rubbing against glass, then a clank. She turned to the source of the sound to a shard of glass that had fallen onto the desk.

After staring at it for a short while, she slowly reached for it with her right hand. Gripping it so hard that blood started dripping onto the desk, she slowly twisted and turned it, staring at it as if she'd never seen glass before.

She then lifted her left hand and turned it so that the palm was facing her. She then slowly placed the shard over her wrist.

After a few moments, she shook her head, flipped the shard in her hand and thrust it downward into the desk. She then let herself fall against the wall and slid down.

After a while, tears filled her eyes and started streaming down her cheeks. She buried her face in her arms and continued to silently sob to herself.

Eventually, she heard the door creak open and closed. Light footsteps that slowly drew closer and a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Honey," a kind, familiar voice spoke.

"Blake?" Ruby looked up at her girlfriend, who was currently kneeling in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing, Ruby?"

"I...I'm tired, Blake."

"Tired of what?"

"Of myself! I'm tired of being the little coward trying to play the brave leader. Tired of keeping everyone at a distance and swallowing my pain." She looked Blake in the eye. "Tired of having friends, a girlfriend, who're too good for me. I'm pathetic, Blake. Simply pathetic."

"Nope."

"Huh?"

"Nope. You're not pathetic and you're not a coward."

Ruby gave her a confused look before shaking her head. "Yes, I am."

"Nope. A coward wouldn't have put the shard away."

Another confused look. "How did you...?"

"A bloody shard sticking out of the desk and a crying girl on the floor. I just put two and two together."

Ruby shook her head. "All that proves is that I was too cowardly to die."

"You're wrong," Blake said as she placed her left hand on Ruby's cheek and forced her to look Blake in the eye. "It means you were brave enough to live. You once told Jaune that you couldn't fail, because it was no longer about you. You're a leader, Ruby. It means you have to be there for us, but it also means that we're here for you." She placed her other hand on Ruby's face. "So stop swallowing you're pain. Share it with us. With me." She hugged Ruby, who closed her eyes.

"Thank you." She then pressed her face into Blake's shoulder and continued to cry.

Blake closed her eyes and smiled warmly as she gently stroked her girlfriend.

(**)

"Feeling better, now?" Blake asked.

Ruby sniffled. "Much, thank you." She turned towards the mirror. "Guess I'll have to buy a replacement."

"Mhm, but we shouldn't worry about that now." Blake smiled warmly and pressed her lips against Ruby's. After a moment, Ruby kissed her back, wrapping her arms around Blake's shoulders. After a while, Blake broke the kiss and looked Ruby in the eye. "Everyone has their baggage. If this is gonna work, we need to share ours. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"Good. Now," she looked to the door and then to the bed. "Yang and Weiss are still on that pair mission, so we got the room to ourselves for tonight. Care to take advantage of that?" She asked with a seductive smile.

Ruby returned the smile. "Definitely."


End file.
